All God's Village
by Quarantine.Wings
Summary: Twins sacrificed to prevent the repentance, an awful thing done to the two unfortunate who are born as twins. A kusabi, in the case that the twins are not yet ready, or that there are no twins. But how did this all come to be? The findings of the Hellish Abyss, and why they chose twins to carry out a ritual.
1. Introduction

This is really just a drabble; I'm in one of my horror moods. Again. I'm also in the middle of writing the next chapter for Ruby Red and Brilliant Blue. BitterSweet Symphony's is on Hiatus, and for that I am very sorry. I'm trying to regain the inspiration back for that, as I'm terrible at romance.

I want to attempt on a story of how the village started. It doesn't have exact origins so I'm going out on a limb here.

* * *

Introduction

This tranquility was never to last for long. The peace, as a lot of things are, was simply meant to end. Nothing was eternal, not in this village. You were lucky if you were not a twin. Even if you aren't, you share burdens. You can hear them sometimes.

Their screams.

Their terror.

Their nightmares.

And all you can do is just stay here listening. You watch, desensitized to the likes of such a cruel fate. A fate that, if you do not abide by, will have unfortunate consequences. The gates will be pushed aside and nightmares come to life. Do not speak of it. Do not write it. Do not even think of it, lest it come and consume this place.

It is law here. And, though I am still learning, I already know I do not want to know more.

I can't deny this fate for long.

Yet I can't accept it.

Sadly, I am the elder twin. Even if I don't want to do such things, I will eventually have too.

I can only smile and bear the grin as he connects us with a crimson red sash.

I can only smile when my sister takes my hand.

I can only smile when we are lead into the depths of Hell.


	2. Beginnings

Italicized are past events. Non-italicized are present time. I actually reedited this chapter, because I felt the last one didn't have the depth that I wanted. So here is a rewrite of it with more background information.

* * *

_Many people had gathered around the woman. Her stomach inflated, large and ready to give at any moment. A villager came to her side immediately and checked her over to see what he could do. The village doctor worked quickly to make her as comfortable as possible. Childbirth became a common thing here, something that assisted the village in thriving and keeping them alive._

_The woman screamed and a large rumble shook the Earth._

_Many of the people whispered among each other. The oddity came as a shock to them and they gossiped eagerly. They were easily silenced by the glare of the man next to the woman, whose icy hazel eyes silenced them. The woman screamed again._

"_Kurosawa-san, I need you to push."_

_Her forehead covered in sweat, she nodded weakly, pushing as hard as she could manage._

_Every scream that ripped out her throat sent the ground quaking, and everyone would begin their whispers once more._

_Most of all, they feared the sudden phenomenon. The head of the Kurosawa house questioned this as well. He was distracted by the sounds of a baby's cry, his gaze shooting over to the man who was assisting the birthing. A bundle sat in the doctor's arms and he looked proudly at the two._

"_It's a girl." He smiled. It was cut short when he looked down, eyes widening in both confusion and surprise, and handed the baby off to its mother. She tried to adore the small bundle in her arms, with the assistance of her husband, but found it hard due to her weakened state._

"_I need you to push once more." He answered, ignoring the questioning stares. _

_Many eyes watched in great confusion, and those stares grew extremely worried when another cry sounded._

"_Two…?" The head of the village whispered. "This makes no sense. Two have never been born at once. What is this sorcery?" Many avoided his angered gaze, while the Earth began its rumbling once again, in sync to the two crying babies._

"_They are demons!" Someone whispered harshly._

"_They cause the Earth to quake!" Another whispered._

"_They will cause this village's destruction!" Another voiced._

"_Silence! Panicking will do no one any good! Leave, so that my wife may rest, and that we may figure out what the meaning of this is!"_

_The villagers shied away quickly, eager to find more reasoning. They left obediently, knowing what the head was capable of. _

_The doctor shook his head, placing a hand against the wife's forehead. She had passed out from the pain. _

"_I am unsure. You have two daughters; two born at the same time, and born of the same age. I cannot explain this, for it is new to me as well. I imagine there is a reason. An explanation for two beings being born at once." He whispered._

_Kurosawa shook his head, holding one of the babies at arm's length. Its face was scrunched and paler than that of the one born second, and he assumed it would be the weaker. "Even so, we must find the reasoning. The villagers are correct. The Earth shakes in tune to their crying. The ground rumbles with each sudden breath they take. Even worse, the ground never shook before them. Something is causing this and it is coming from somewhere." _

_The doctor looked up sadly, his face scrunching in pity. "I fear your wife will not be here to see these two in later time. She is weak, and her pulse is fading quickly." He added._

_The head was not listening though. His gaze was down at the two daughters he now held. "She has left me with a strange gift indeed. These two will not be allowed to contact with the world too much. The villagers fear them. I question their lives as well. Until further notice," He murmured softly. "I leave my wife in your care, while I have my household attend to these two."_

_The doctor only nodded in response, watching as the two crying daughters were carried deep into the house._

* * *

_-15 Years Later-_

The Earth shaking became a constant here.

If anyone knew why, they kept it to themselves. We were such quiet people, but somehow everyone knew everything.

Through the whispered tones and hushed voices, nothing was safe.

Our own tended to look at us oddly. Like we were strange. Two of us who appeared strangely alike, clinging to each other, staying safe in our own home while the place gossiped away.

We were always clinging to each other. Or, she would cling to me.

She was the elder but I stood as the stronger one.

If I left her sight she would panic.

I grew so used to her sudden hitched breathing that I heard it from across our kimono room.

She'd watch me carefully, afraid of losing me from her sight, then smile when I would return to her side.

We'd been sitting here since the sun had risen, simply talking, when I finally stood. "I need some fresh air. Perhaps father has found the source of the Earth shaking."

I move to the door when I feel something grip my hand. My sister stands there with wide brown eyes. "I'm coming too." She whispers, afraid.

"I won't be long," I quickly promise her. Her hand tightens more, indicating she wasn't letting go.

"I want to go too. Please, don't leave me alone in here," She insists. Pleading eyes worry when I don't immediately agree. I pause, then deciding it's easier, nod. Relief floods her features and I can't help but smile. I honestly wouldn't know what to do if she didn't jump at every opportune moment to be with me. It had become a habit of sorts, and though I'd never admit it, I feared the day she'd decide she didn't need me around.

Her hand clasped mine harder and she drew behind me. A small rumble pulls a squeak from her lips and she buries her head against my back. "The ground is shaking once more." She says uneasily. "I fear those in the house will glare at us once more."

I turn to face her with an eased expression, my hand still clutching hers. "It has always shaken like this. Since the beginning of this village and we were small. There is nothing to fear. Anyway," I laugh gently, "They would glare at us anyway."

She shakes her head at me, pulling me closer to her, trying to be as close as she possibly can be. "It's different this time. Something is calling me. They keep saying strange things. Deep within the house…they constantly call out…"

"As if the villagers didn't have reason enough to fear us," I joke lightly. I place my hands on her shoulders and smile, tilting my head. "You worry so much. It's nothing. You're probably having strange dreams again. You know how easily dreams frighten you."

"…I'm not sure. The Earth seems so angry lately. It feels like it's searching for something, and it's calling me." She stressed the front of her kimono with one hand, and then her eyes fly to mine. "You won't leave me alone right? Please? Don't leave me alone with-"

I immediately pull her into a hug, running my hand down her hair. Her tense body relaxes in my grip.

"I promise I won't leave you." I answer easily. "Now stop that talk of voices. You are just scaring yourself."

She hesitates a moment, then nods, burrowing her face into my shoulder and clinging to the front of my attire. "We should go see father. "He's probably not too busy right now."

I simply nod, pulling away and smiling, then lead us down the halls.

We barely leave this place. My father tells us stories of how we are feared.

We are alike. The only two who are the same, a strange occurrence, that no one can seem to identify.

The people stare at us as if we are a monster. The Earth quakes when it can sense us.

I feel my hand being squeezed and my sister pulls closer. Unlike me she is bothered by the constant stares and uneasily fidgets when we pass a member of the family. I pull her along faster, smiling at her, and she blushes slightly.

Our home is large, and we are the daughters of the head priest who leads the village. As we enter through a familiar door she pulls closer. I feel my hand jerked and look back at my twin, who looks at me with a worried expression.

"Is it alight…to bother him now?"

"It will be fine," I quickly assure.

She shakes her head, her eyes hidden from view, staring at the ground. "But it is nearly noon. He can be so busy around this time."

I choose not to answer. She worries so much about everything and if I counter everything she says we will certainly be here all day.

"Let's just go! We will be quick!" Without waiting I rush off into the entrance hall, a large room that is capable of holding many people.

"Wait for me!" She calls anxiously, chasing after me, a small rumble answering her sudden shout.


End file.
